Piper's Miracle
by Piper7
Summary: It's Finally here! The Second Chapter...I hope you guys like it! Read and Review pleez! Sorry it took so long :o)
1. Default Chapter

Piper's Miracle  
  
Chapter 1: Pain and Sorrow:  
  
She lays on her bed curled up like a ball staring at the wall. Tears escape  
  
her light brown eyes and roll down her cheek. As she sits there she painfully  
  
remembers the Doctors words. "Have you ever been hit with a blunt object in the  
  
abdomen?" She shudders and another tear rolls down her cheek. She then has  
  
flash backs of the countless times she has been hit. She begins to break down  
  
crying not noticing her sisters and Leo standing in the doorframe.  
  
" Should we go talk to her?" Paige asks bluntly. " I think Leo should go  
  
reassure her." Phoebe says and looks up at him with a frown. Leo figures it is the  
  
best and slowly approches his wife. " Sweety...are you alright?" Leo says warily.  
  
Piper looks up with tears in her eyes. " I'm so sorry" she gets out before crying  
  
again. Leo figures out what she is talking about and almost cries himself. "  
  
Sweetie it's not your fault...' He says taking her in him arms. Piper hugs him and  
  
looks up into his eyes. "I love you..." she says and waits for Leo to reply back.  
  
Leo looks at her and replys. ' I love you too…no matter what." He kisses her on  
  
the head and looks out at her sisters who are teary eyed in the hallway. Piper falls  
  
asleep in his arms.  
  
The next morning Paige and Phoebe talk in the kitchen. " I feel so bad for  
  
Piper..."Paige says out of the blue. Phoebe looks up and says, " I know...she is  
  
hurting so much." She tries to hold back the tears. Paige looks at Phoebe and  
  
hugs her. We are going to help her...we will don't worry." Phoebe looks up and  
  
looks at Paige's pale face. " I know..." Piper then enters the kitchen her cheeks  
  
tear streaked. " Hey..."  
  
Phoebe gives her a cup of coffe and Piper takes a sip. "Hey...how are you  
  
feeling?" Paige asks hoping to help. Piper looks at her sisters. " I'm hanging in  
  
there...I don't know about Leo though." Piper looks at Phoebe "How are you  
  
hanging?" Phoebe stares back " I'm fine..." Leo walks in and kisses Piper on the  
  
cheek. As he picks up a danish and a glass of Milk the phone rings and Phoebe  
  
picks it up. "Hello?" she says. An indestinct voice talks on the end of the other  
  
line. " Yea she's here...do you want to speak with her?" She continues and then  
  
hands Piper the phone. " It's for you" Piper takes the phone and puts it up to her  
  
ear. The voice continues again and Piper's eyes widen.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Piper's Miracle (Chapter 2)

Chapter 2: A New Hope  
  
Piper's eyes widened and she looked at her eager and waiting sisters.   
" Are you sure?" Piper asked frantically. The voice on the other line spoke and  
Piper said Bye and hung up. She slowly put the phone down and took a deep  
breath. " You OK sweetie?" Leo asked looking concerned. ' More bad news?"  
Paige asked. " Actually...no" Piper said looking relieved. " Then...?" Phoebe  
asked impatiently. " Well...It was Dr. McMillan she said the test result she gave  
me were the wrong ones." Piper said looking at her sisters faces. " That's  
great...wait..what were you results?" Paige asked annoyed. " Well...she lost them  
somehow..." She Said. " I'll have to do them some other time." Piper muttered  
under her breath. Leo looks at him wife and he hears them call. " I got to go  
sweetie" He says and kisses her good-bye.  
Piper watches him leave and looks away. Paige looks at the clock and  
exclaims she late as Phoebe remembers her deadline. All of them leaving the  
kitchen in a frantic hurry and saying bye with hurry. Piper was finally relieved to  
be alone. " Finally..." She says as she looks around the empty house hoping it  
wouldn't forever be this way. 'Maybe there is a chance' Piper thinks hopefully.  
Then stares into the distance seeing the kids across the street play in the  
sprinkler. As She stares she suddenly feels a brush of cold air, then noticing the  
window open. She wonders but doesn't think to much about it, and get up and  
closes it. She begins to go back upstairs and hears the windows crash open once  
again. She is about annoyed now and closes them making sure the latch is  
secure this time.   
As She begins to walk upstairs once more she hears a familiar voice. "  
Piper?" The voice says trying desperately to get her attention. Piper pees over  
the wall seeing a ghostly figure. " Mom...Hi..." She says. Patty looks up at her  
daughter and looks pained. " I heard..." She says. "Heard about what? " Piper  
tries to play off the subject. "Im so Sorry..." Her mother says in a conforting  
manner. "Piper looks at her with a tear rolling down her cheek wanting to run and  
hug her mother like she used to do when she was a little girl. " Why me...?" Piper  
asks before running up to her room leaving her mother alone. Patty watches her  
daughter go and closes her eyes : I promise you will have you wish " She says  
Softly and disappears.   
Piper lands on her bed and cries on her pillow remember the night before.  
Then flashing to this morning. She looks at her vanity mirror standing in front of  
her and looks at her tear stained eyes. " I look horrible" She says laughing and  
crying at the same time. Then she looks at her phone, and begins hesitating  
whether to call or not. She bites her lip and picks up the phone sniffling. " I have  
to set my mind at rest.' She says and dials the number. The other line picks up  
and begins speaking. " Yea..I'm Piper Halliwell-Wyatt and im hoping to be able to  
see Dr. McMillan today...it's important." She says anxiously. the other line shuffles  
around a little and then confirms the appointment. Piper lowers the phone and  
places it in the cradle. She again looks at her appearance in the mirror. " I Have  
to change" She says and hops to it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cut To Phoebe Sitting in her office:  
  
Phoebe Puts on her glasses and grunts. "Another Deadline?..Deadline  
after deadline..." she says and lowers the memo from her eyes. She hears a  
knock from the front of her office looking up she sees it's the mail boy Martin.  
"Oh..hey Martin..any mail today?" She says shyly knowing Martin has the hotts for  
her, but he's a kid...she can't exactly go after him she thinks. He smiles shyly "  
Are you kidding..you have more than the whole office" he smiles and lifts up a  
huge brown box full of letters. "Enjoy" He says and wheels out the mail cart.  
Phoebe takes off her glasses and peers in the box. "Oh Lordy" She says and  
rubs her eyes.   
She Picks up a couple and begins ripping them open reading the contents  
of each letter quickly. "Dear Phoebe, My Mom is....." She puts one down and pick  
up another. " Dear Phoebe, I love Marilyn Manson...." She reads another saying  
small comments to herself. Then she picks up a particular one and get a weird  
vibe from it. She opens it cautiously and looks at the contents.She opens the  
letter and begins Reading:  
  
Dear Phoebe,   
  
My Name Is Mychal and im 12 years old. I'm so into witches and stuff and my  
mother hates it. My whole room has pictures of scary looking demons and things.  
I also read somewhere there are real witches in the world and powers are real . I  
want to search for them but my mother is opposed to it. She says that if i continue  
to follows all that stuff i will regret it. How do I make her understand that I can do  
and will do what ever I want... Please Help me.  
  
Mychal  
  
Phoebe rubs her temples and glances at the latter again. "Oh Jeez..." She says  
and turns on her laptop. "This is going to be one long night" She thinks and  
begins typing away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cut to Paige At the Social Services Building:  
  
Paige sits at her desk and looks at the massive piles of work. " I'm going to  
be here forever" She whines to herself. Pick up a file and reads the contents. "  
Boy being abused by Mother..." She reads and shakes her head. "Causes may be  
psychological or by the loss of her first 3 children" Paige reads on. "Jeez..poor  
lady" Paige thinks and puts the file down. She begins to think about her own  
position with her sisters. She thinks about Piper and then about Phoebe. As She  
begins to pick up the file she hears a faint voice "Paige..." It says and trails off.  
She looks around and sees no one looking at her. She shrugs and picks up the  
file again. She then sees a flash of light and lands on her back in a darkened room.  
As she uses herself to become a human lightbulb she looks in front of her and  
sees a dark unshaven Face... It was Cole 


End file.
